User talk:Renesmee Sparrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ian McShane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 04:25, October 18, 2011 Kung Fu Panda While Ian McShane's portrayal as Tai Lung is important in Kung Fu Panda Wiki, it is not important here...especially in a template that involves POTC trivia. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kung Fu Panda on the other wiki page, it talked about Iam McShane's portayal in other filsm such as Shrek..there fore...his portayal in Kung Fu Panda should be posted as well !! :First, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~~~~). :And secondly, this is "Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki", not "Dreamworks of the Caribbean Wiki". We had to mention Ian's portrayal of Hook as he was another pirate character Ian portrayed. Also, Hook has a part in the new POTC novel The Price of Freedom gave it a stronger reason for it to be there. :Is Tai Lung a pirate? No. Does Tai Lung appear in any POTC material? No. Therefore, I don't see any reason to post it as there is no connection to the POTC universe besides the fact that Ian voiced him. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :who the hell do you think you are talking to people as if you own the website and own the Pirates of the Caribbean stuff !?!?! :and just because YOU are too dim minded to SEE any reason for anything else but your own views, does not mean that other information of useless !! :and there is a profile page of Ian McShane on the wikia and maybe THAT information should belong there.. :and since YOU are the "legitimate" POTC spokesperson, YOU can ad that one yourself !!! :and lastly, don't you fucking use pirates language with me !! :it only suits for ACTUAL pirates..you on the other hand are a DISGRACE to the name of pirates by using their language you freaking copycat !! --- ::Ok, if you don't get your act together, you will be blocked for 1 month. We have a zero-tolerance policy against insulting other users and using inappropriate language. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::well, i think i have tolerated YOU enough already !! ::thanks for the challenge -- i gotta admit, it was quite and expereince arguing wih someone on the internet, instead of face to face ::Renesmee Sparrow over and out -- :::Whatever you say. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) supp, Captain JS Fan im not here to start another fight.. just wanted to say something about the other day "sticks and stones love, you pissed ME off, i pissed YOU off, we're SQUARE" i do believe you know that phrase, or at least where its from i think your profile picture suits you.. Jack posing as a judge kinna depicts your being authoritative by the way, the Chamed Billie Jenkins photo was an accidental upload.. Thank you for your semi-apology...you still need to work on your "not using inappropriate language" skills. And you're probably going to hate me after this, but we're not square until your block is through. Meaning...I'm blocking your unregistered IP address as you're using it to ease your way through your block. Being of good nature, I won't extend "Renesmee Sparrow's block", but I will be sure you do your time. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) what dyu mean unregistered IP address ???? and what exactly dyu mean ease my way through my block?? i honsetly dont really care that u blocked me i was just boreed when i signed up for this i mean, i love the POTC, but, i can love it even if im not in this wiki i only apologised for the swearing, but i still think that you ned to think things through sometimes and also, i dont think you would care about this, but i dont hate people for very long Talk To You Later ... ---- Archive its a new year so maybe a chance for ugly things to be put aside ???? I couldn't agree more. And to start it off, I'm going to have to ask that you don't delete your talk page content and archive it. Now, I know what you're thinking: "This is my talk page and I can do whatever I want". That is totally fine as long as you follow our Wiki guidelines. And so the fact of the matter is(as stated in the third bullet here): :Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. '*Clearing your talk page is allowed ONLY if you archive it'.'' So if you want to remove content from your talk page, you have to archive it. As quoted by Gibbs: ''Keep to the Code! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC)